


Devil On The Rocks

by madamlapeche



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamlapeche/pseuds/madamlapeche
Summary: Heavily inspired by the goddess herself Sara Bareilles' song "Love On The Rocks", I bring you a piece about loving a man who's the devil in hell's kitchen. It's short but I hope you can enjoy it xx(Also it's been forever and a day waddup,yo.)





	Devil On The Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pG8qkjI5bJQ
> 
> it helps, i promise ;^>

 

_  
_

_We met on a rainy evening in the summertime,_ _  
_ _Don't think I need to tell you more._

 

“Excuse me ‘mam,would you like to borrow my umbrella?” Is what you heard from behind as the rain fell from the dark New York sky that brisk night. You were waiting for your friend to pick you up from your shift at the diner that was long closed for the night and you were chilled to the bone. (“Because walking home alone at night is dangerous!” their traitorous voice rang in the back of your head.)

“Ah uhm thank you Mr..?” you mumbled, moving to take the umbrella from his hand, blushing a bit when your fingers brushed against each other.

You knew better than to talk to strangers but he was indeed handsome. You don't what drew you in but you didn't not think it was that smile or how his five o' clock shadow attractive. Oh, you thought, it was definitely that smile. 

“Murdock...but Matthew is fine.”

You couldn't help but smile back.

“Thank you...Matthew.”

  
  
_Here's a simplification of everything we're going though..._  
_You plus me is...bad news._

 

Eventually you and Matt hit it off pretty well; you knew he was a lawyer and he knew you were an aspiring artist, just trying to take life as it came. He would come by to the diner sometimes on his lunch breaks with his partner and their secretary, smiling up at you.

“Isn't this diner a little too far from your firm?” you always asked with a grin. He of course, always replied with a, “I could always use the walk, i’m getting a little soft around the middle.”

Which was so far from the truth from your point of view. He was always so slim and well kept, you only could bite your lip when he took his shirt off the first time you decided to go back to his place.

 

  
_But you're a lovely creation and I like to think that I am too,_  
_But my friend said I look better without you._  


“He’s just using you!” your friend who left you in the rain exclaimed,slamming their hand on the table. You shrugged, sipping your coffee as you watched the patrons come through the cafe where you and your friend regularly met up to have coffee. They only got more frustrated with you,running a hand through their hair.

Your eyes met with their with an irritated glare. “If you were my friend you would support this.” you huffed. They shook their head. “I can't because I know he’s just going to hurt you...I just feel it.”

  
_Tongue tied and twisted, go on baby and go to my head._  


You clinged to Matt, softly whimpering as his tongue ran across your chest, teasing a nipple. He was practically smirking as you rolled your head back when he began thrusting up into you,his hands running down your curves you were oh so self conscious about. It was hard being a big girl in a bigger city, but with Matthew it didn't feel like that at all the way he practically worshiped your body when you two were like this in either his or your apartment.  

 

  
_Babe, baby believe me,_ _  
_ _If I stay it ain't gonna be easy._

 

6 months into your frequent “meetings” and you began to think about what your best friend was always incessantly telling you. Was he using you? It didn't feel like that. If it was just for the sex, he didn't make that intention clear. He always took you out when he could, even introduced you to his coworkers a little better. However, you still felt self conscious about this relationship, if you could call it that.  Could you?

 

 _Okay, we'll do it your way,_  
_But this is the last time,_ _  
You'll hear the beautiful sound of love, coming down._

 

Last night was the last time, you chanted to yourself in your head as you made your way home. You needed to distance yourself from him...he was too much like a drug and you were afraid that you were becoming addicted to someone possibly dangerous as he. You saw his scars that littered his torso and the bruises. Of course you asked, you were concerned. But he never gave you a straight answer.

“I’m blind,remember?” he would reply.

  
_Babe, baby believe me_ _  
If I stay it ain't gonna be easy_

 

My god was it hard for you, you whined at yourself as you cupped your face. You knew it wasn’t right, always seeing him like this and you couldn’t say anything about it. Every time you did he got more upset. “Drop it Y/N,” he’d say. “Please….it’s not a big deal,” he would whisper, almost in a whimper. “ _Okay, we’ll do it your way_ ,” you whispered back, cupping his face before kissing him softly, the alcohol swirling your senses, the taste of the bourbon far more stronger than your doubts.

  
  
_But this is the last time…_  
_If this bottle could talk,_  
_Love on the rocks…_  
  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i rly appreciate your face and i hope u like the subtle smut, i'm trying to find my muse to start writing again so pls stay tuned  
> -Isa xx


End file.
